Bit-Interleaved Coded Modulation (BICM) is bandwidth-efficient transmission technology, and is implemented in such a manner that an error-correction coder, a bit-by-bit interleaver and a high-order modulator are combined with one another.
BICM can provide excellent performance using a simple structure because it uses a low-density parity check (LDPC) coder or a Turbo coder as the error-correction coder. Furthermore, BICM can provide high-level flexibility because it can select modulation order and the length and code rate of an error correction code in various forms. Due to these advantages, BICM has been used in broadcasting standards, such as DVB-T2 and DVB-NGH, and has a strong possibility of being used in other next-generation broadcasting systems.
In general, in order to multiplex signals, Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) or Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM) is widely used. Recently, there is an urgent need for new multiplexing technology that is applicable to a next generation broadcasting system and provides greater flexibility and performance than TDM and FDM.